My Lovely Little Thunder Storm
by purplepeace02
Summary: Kurt terrified of thunder storms. One night he seeks Finn for comfort and gets a lot more then he expected. Summary sucks but please read


**New story time!:)**

**Enjoy:)!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Glee**

**storm**

2:17 AM

Kurt glanced at the clock on his bed side table and wimpered. He had been woken up by the sound of booming thunder about an hour ago and it hadn't stopped since then. Kurt wasn't one to admit he was afraid of anything, but thunder storms were enough to make him wet his bed. The sounds were horrible and although he was regulerlyt scared of thunder storms this one was terrifying. It sounded like the sky was breaking in half. He looked accross the room just as lightning bolt iluminated it through the window and was shocked to see Finn sleeping like a baby. That boy could sleep through anything. Kurt looked back up at the sealing shaking. Before he could stop himself he was out of bed and slowly making his way accross the room to his sleeping step brother. He neeled down next to the bed and shook Finns arm forcefully. Finn opened one eye sleepily.

"Kurt?"  
"Hi"

"Whats wrong?"  
"Um... I-I could I maybe get in bed with you?" he said in a small embaressed voice

"Uh... why?"  
"I'm scared" , he was hardly wispering

Finn sat up half way a mixture of tiredness and concern on his face.

"Why?"

Before Kurt could awnser another loud boom echoed accross the sky, lightning a milisecond behind it. Kurt jumped a little and fell backwards in his position.

"Thats why" he said in a tiny shakey voice

"Oh, your scared of the storm... come here"

Kurt looked up to see Finn holding up his blanket to welcome Kurt underneath it. Kurt smiled at his brothers generosity.

"Thankyou so much Finn"

He stood up revieling he was only in an oversized white shirt and boxers. He stepped forward and leaned in.

"Oh wait!"

The smaller boy stood up abruptly and quickly ran accross the room. Finn squinted in the darkness to try to see what Kurt was doing. Kurt dragged a big brown toybox out of his closet and opened the lid. The boy rumaged through his belongings and even though Finn couldn't see to clearly what Kurt had pulled out he knew it was what he had been looking for by the sqeel of joy he heard. Kurt slid the chest back into his closet, shut the door, and made his way accross the room. When he was just a foot away from the bed another loud boom sent him diving under the covers.

"Its okay Kurt its just some thunder" Finn tried calming the boy down

"I know...but it scares me. I have no idea why it just does"

They layed there in silence listening to the pounding rain. Kurt was playing with the stitching of the quilt trying to brace himself for the next boom and Finn was watching Kurt.

"Kurt?"

"Mmhm"

"What were you doing when you got up?"

"Oh!"

Kurt felt around under the blanket accidently bumping his hand into Finns thigh making them both blush. He let out a gasp once his hand found what he was looking for. He yanked out a little brown bear, with button eyes, and a little smile. Kurt was smiling like a 5 year old.

"Umm" Finn looked puzzled and he didn't know what to say

Kurt saw the expression on Finns face.

"I got him when I was 4. Mommy came home one day with him. I was so happy! I hugged it and kissed it! Then mom asked what I wanted to name it! And just then the Cosby show came on. I remember Clair calling Theo over and over so thats what I named it. Whenever there was storm I would crawl into mom and dads bed with Theo and the three of them made me feel safe. Like we were one family. Me my mom my dad and a stuffed bear." he giggled at the last part

Finn smiled at his step brother and gently moved his hand along the fabric of the stuffed animal.

"Your adorable"

Finn then realized he had called his step brother adorable. But he ment it. Kurt just rolled his eyes at the taller boy.

"Oh yeah what makes me so adorable?"

Finn knew Kurts self asteem had gone down a few notches since he had joined Dalton. Kurt had told him during a sad vent over the phone about how while he loved being part of an equal team he felt like in the Warblers he had nothing special to offer. They were all the same. He felt like he was just another one of them. Finn wanted to make him feel special.

"Lets see.. your voice is angelic, your laugh is perfect, your eyes are this amazing blue/green color, your smile is so babyish, your skin is amazingly soft, your one of the smartest guys I know, you have a great fashion sence, your loyal,your kind, your funny" he looked down at Kurts wide eyes and moved closer to whisper in his ear "and right now your turning me on so bad"

"Wh-what!"

Finn leaned forward and lightly nibled on the boys bottom lip before pressing his needy lips on Kurts pink ones. The smaller boy gasped and Finn took the opertunity to swiftly slide his toung into Kurts mouth. After he got over the shock the smaller boy started full on participating . There toungs twirled together making the most pleasurable sound you could imagine. Kurt pulled away for a moment and focussed on something else. He began grinding his hips hard into Finns . He took pleasure in the way he made the jock moan with pleasure. He began nibling and sucking on Finns earlobe. Then he felt his boxers being pulled down. Kurt looked up at Finn with big blue eyes before yanking the taller boys swet pants and boxers down to reviel his throbbing cock.

"Your big" Kurt mumbled his eyes glued on Finns erection.

The words seemed perfect coming out of Kurts mouth. His voice was so clean but the words were so perfect. Finn smirked and pulled the saprano closer grinding there lips together roughly.

"Finn.." Kurt growled his name passionately

Kurt disappeared under the sheets and suddenly Finn felt something moist and warm around his cock.

"Oh my God"

Kurt swirled his toung around and around Finns tip for about a minute enjoying the sexy moans and hip jerking he got from Finn. Finn yanked off the blanket so he could watch as Kurt began to bob up and down.

"Oohh my God! mmm!"

He looked down to see innocent Kurt sucking madly on his hard cock. Then he felt a vibrating sensation on his dick and he realized Kurt was humming around it. The feeling of Kurts wet, hot, vibrating, mouth around his cock sent him over the edge.

"Kuurrt!" he yelled/moaned the boys name passionately as he came into Kurts mouth.

Kurt swollowed the taller boys sweet necter(I know necter? Its 11:00pm and I'm dilusional!) as he came. Once Finn was done and out of breath Kurt licked Finns cock to get any cum that had slipped from his lips and crawled back up to meet Finns eyes. He leaned forward to whisper in the jocks ear.

"What just happened?"

Finn looked into Kurts intense eyes before smashing there faces together into a passionate kiss. When they pulled away he turned his head towards the clock on his bed side table.

3 : 49 AM

He pulled the saprano closer to his warm chest caressing his body gently. He whispered into the boys hair.

"Can we think about that when its not 4:00AM?"

Kurt looked up at him smiling and then another loud boom rung from the sky only this time Kurt didn't even flinch. He just smiled wider at Finn. They layed there drifting into a deep sleep and listening to the powerful rain and thunder crashing down on them mixed with there soft breathing.

**Finally! I have been working on this story for 1 1/2 weeks!**

**Sorry the ending kind of sucked but I'm soooo tired and its 11:20 AM**

**and sorry about that random stuffed bair thing, but I promised myself I would somehow pay contribution to the Cosby Show!**

**please please pleas review!**

**Stay gleeky**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
